Eternal
by Morgan Stares K'Treva
Summary: And again. "When the sky breaks, the world shall mourn." But I'm not about to break. That happened years ago. I'm going to shatter.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes widen as I analyse the bullet speeding towards my subordinate, my friend, my _family_, and I'm already leaping in front of the bullet. Gokudera's eyes widen as he catches me, his reactions suddenly back to a normal speed.

"Tenth!" Footsteps echo, and I know that it's my guardians and Reborn, even as I cough at the feeling of blood entering my lungs. While the rest of my guardian gather around me, Kyoya stands back, dialing a number, his frantic movements doing nothing to hide his worry. I cough again as I feel Reborn and Ryohei both trying to force my wounds to heal as Mukuro covers over me worried, his hands twitching.

I grit my teeth as I use the dying will I'd been theorising about to stop Reborn and Ryohei.

"Stop it," I tell them, batting their hands away to make sure they didn't even try to heal me again.

"Listen," I command, and though my voice is weak, all of my guardians look at me. "I command- I command you not to kill yourselves. D-don't kill each other. Do- o- on't do anything with the in- "I stop to cough, feeling the flames start to weaken. I take a shallow breath and continue. "Intention of dying. Protect Mama."

I cough again, and Gokudera sobbs, as Mukuro stares at me. "Tell he- er to st- stay stro- strong."

And with that, the true dying will flames that I had been using ran out, and my head fell sideways. The last thing I heard was the screaming of an ambulance siren - then silence.

* * *

_It's written in the sky . . ._

* * *

I find myself floating again as I wait. I think about what will happen now, but- _maybe this time, this time I shouldn't care. It will hurt less. I won't care. I won't care._

* * *

_Darkly, eternally, deeply, beautifully, heart breakingly blue, is the sky. _

* * *

It was my third birthday, like always, when I finally comprehended the memories. I'd already started on the promise I'd made though. _I don't care. I don't care. I don't care._

I continue helping Mama with the house, and she always smiles at me thanking me. I don't smile back.

* * *

_When the sky breaks, the world shall mourn._

* * *

I am five when I crack, looking at the cloud that can't be caught. I stretch, and shove, and push, and hide the cracks, burying them deep into the _I don't care._

The cloud should only drift away, right.

(_I don't care_)

(**I can't care. If I care, I'll shatter, and the shards might not be enough to be compiled into dust.)  
**

* * *

_The sky is so tragically beautiful. A graveyard of stars._

* * *

My face is clear of emotions as I write the Fibonacci sequence around the edge of the paper. I look up as a set of footsteps near, the cracks deepening in the _I don't care_.

"Fight me," a young voice says, as I look into a pair of grey-blue eyes. I nod, and turn back to my paper. A couple of minutes later, the bell rings, and we follow the rush. I follow the boy to a field, and we face each other, me just standing there. The cloud makes the first move, striking, and I doge. I avoid all he throws at me. When he's done, and panting, I hand him a bottle of water and walk away.

* * *

_I want a small rainbow, sure, but that leaves all of the earth and sky to fill in the rest._

* * *

I walk into the pet store and grad the first plain-silvery tag I find, taking it to the engraving machine, choosing the one with the western alphabet. I curse myself, even as I type in the words and watch them engraved. I can't _I don't care_ enough to leave this behind, the one constant since my first life.

I pay for the tag at the register, with a smile at the lady at the counter before I walk home, and ask Mama for the chain, and slip the tag under my shirt, only glancing at the words.

* * *

**Ll mio cielo**

* * *

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Ll mio cielo = My sky

Please don't kill me, I used Google Translate!

It's pronounced (EE ME-oh che-EL-oh)

Two LLs are pronounced EE, and c is pronounced Ch in Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya came up to me and demanded a fight again. I stare at him blankly for a moment before I nod. He follows me to the same field and waits for me to set my backpack aside. I do, and we settle into ready positions, a minute passing before he attacks me, and I easily dodge, this time tapping at his knees and elbows to push them into better positions. Kyoya collapses to his knees panting when he's done, his eyes shadowed behind his bangs as he tries to push the water bottle I hand him away.

"Why can't I- I'll - I'll -" he pants as he tries to think of a threat.

"I'll bite you to death," I say quietly, and Kyoya looks up at me in confusion. I push the water bottle into his hands as I look up at the sky. " 'I'll bite you to death' is what you should say."

"What-" he says, and I turn to look at him, his childish hands, and the face that still held baby fat.

"You have to walk before you can run," I tell him as I push myself up and walk away. "Ciao."

* * *

_The clouds drift freely, heralding all, or sometimes none._

* * *

When the first asasian to make it past all of my guards comes, I smile (fake), and sit him down at the kitchen table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Then I turn, humming as I mix another batch, only half sorry to have ruined the old batch. When I put the cookies in the oven, I turn around to see the man slumped at the table, hald the cookies, and all of the milk gone. I call the hospitol, doing my best to sound like a frantic child, ignoring the memories that pushed against the shattered parts as they tried to raise above the _I don't care. _I take the glass and the plate and dump them into the trash. When the ambulance and the police come, I once again play the part of a frantic child.

"I don't know who he is!" I exclaim as I cry alligator tears into the police woman's hug. "I just found him lying on the table where my old cookies should have been after I put the new cookies into the oven!"

When I get to my room after the police let me go to question Mama, my face smooths from the scrunching up I had done while fake crying. I take the towel on my door knob and wipe my face on of the snot and tears, before gently drying my face on the other end. Then I take out the phone I had stolen from the guards years ago, and type in two lines of code for the head of the CEDEF. Then I wipe the phone of my finger prints and chuck it out the window.

* * *

_Cloud watching is not time wasting_

* * *

I stare at the flame in my palm for a moment, habitually turning it in to a wolf and making it dance before I clench my fist to snuff it out, and look up to see the dog I'd rescued, _before,_ whining. I cautiously reach out a hand for it to sniff, and it edges out of the shadows, it's amber eyes glinting.

I take out the dog food I'd convinced myself was a house-warming gift for our new neighbors, and try to bury my self under the _I don't care_ as I walk home, and hear the dog (_her, Mizuki)_ following me.

The next morning, the bed and the bowls that would have been house-warming gifts (I bury the _They were big for a Chiwawa_ under_ I don't care)_ were out. Mama coo over the German-Shepherd-Husky mix, as I remember the orange flame I had held in my palm. I clench my fist and take one of my old brushes and start brushing it _(her)_. When I'm done, I bury my face in the dog's (Mizuki's) fur to hide my tears from Mama.

You know, I'd discovered last time that flames aren't hereditary or decided at birth, and there's a reason people with certain personalities had certain flames.

My flames are sill orange after all this time, not even the slightest hint of another color. Mizuki _(the dog)_ whines and nuzzles me, as Mama leaves me with her, my face still buried in her fur.

* * *

**Ll mio cielo**

* * *

Yay! I have (pause to look it up) three reviews! Thank you so much, and all will be answered in time if you can't get it. It might just be me, and I haven't put enough clues, so haha, sorry? Thanks for your help!


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining, ironically enough, when I met Takeshi. I hadn't meant to, but my feet had automatically taken me to the shop and had me sit down in my seat. It wasn't untill I heard a young voice asking me what I wanted that I snapped out of my thoughts to see Takeshi, the embodiment of a stereotypical Asian, looking at me concerned.

"ah, no," I say emotionlessly, pushing everything down. "I just came to escape the rain."

Takeshi's face falls before he smiles at me again. "Are you sure you at least wouldn't like something to drink?"

"You wouldn't have to pay for it," he adds almost desperately when he sees I'm about to refuse. I tilt my head slightly before I nod, and Takeshi smiles brightly at me before his face takes on a thoughtful cast. "So what would you like? We've got apple and orange juice. Or would you like tea? I think we've got Oolong, Black, Black Chai, and Earl Grey."

"Chai please," I say. "With milk, sugar, honey, cinnamon, and a spoon."

Takeshi gives me a smile and walks into the kitchen. He comes out a couple minutes later with a metal tea pot and a glass of milk, setting the on the counter next to me along with a mug before he goes back into the kitchen, and comes back out with a bottle of honey, a small bowl of sugar, a spice shaker of ground cinnamon, and a spoon. i nod at him as I fill the mug half-full of tea, half-full of milk and a dollop of honey, a sprinkle of cinnamon, and two spoonfuls of sugar before I stir my drink. Takeshi watches curiously before leaning over to smell the steam. His eyes light up and he grins. "Can I have a cup?"

"Get another mug," I tell him, and he runs off to the kitchen, returning a minute later. I fill his mug and tell him to stir it. A couple minutes later, he takes a cautious sip and his brow furrows.

"It's good!" he exclaims, taking another sip. when the rain clears, he waves to me from the entrance. "Please! Come back soon!"

* * *

_Rain can fall happily._

* * *

Kyoya came to my house after school the next day.

"What are you?" he asked as I pet Mizuki. "You're not a herbivore, or an omnivore, or a carnivore, and you're nothing like a shrub."

"Mmm," I say, attaching a leash to Mizuki's collar. "Walk with me?"

Kyoya hops off the fence with a nod and follows me out of the yard as I let Mizuki lead me. She leads me to Takesushi and I kneel, patting her head as I tie her to a tree in the side yard. Then I lead Kyoya into The restaurant, and Takeshi smiles at me as I sit down in m seat.

I nod at him, and motion for Kyoya to sit next to me. I watch him for a moment before I speak.

"Kyoya" (_kun_) "-san, what do you think I am?" I ask, calmly regarding the boy next to me as I calmly wait for his answer, my elbows resting on the counter.

"I don't know," he says finally, before adding under his breath, "I wouldn't have asked if I did."

I hum slightly as I watch Takeshi come back, carrying a tray with all the things for my chai. I nod at him as he places the tray on the counter in front of me, and I make two cups of the tea, handing one to Takeshi who immediately starts drinking it happily, but slowly. I take a small sip of mine before I reply. "I have been told that I am the sky, wide and accepting."

My lips tug slightly at the memories of being compared to the sky, even by those who didn't know anything about flames, before my face goes blank as I push down the accompanying grief.

"But what is a sky without his weathers?" I ask rhetorically. my tone almost disguising most of my bitterness as I take big gulps of my tea, wishing I could handle something stronger.

"Sky, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning."

"What?" I ask, my head jerking to look up at Kyoya, who was looking out the window, my eyes wide.

"That's what Fon-jii-san mutters after he says that," Kyoya says, before he stand and leaves.

* * *

**Ll mio cielo**

* * *

So yeah, forgot some stuff, edited Chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Iemetsu comes home on my sixth birthday, after not visiting since I was two. we eat dinner with Mama chattering away, and start the cake right after. When I blow out the candles, Mama giver me a big smile.

"What did you wish for, Tsu-kun?" she asked as she started cutting the cake and putting it on plates.

"Nana! You don't ask what was wished for or it won't"

"I want a sibling," I say calmly, staring at Iemetsu. "I expect you to sty until it's confirmed, and then provide proper care."

Both of my parents just stare at me in shock. When they don't reply after a minute, I take my plate and stand. "You can start now."

Then I leave, walking up the stairs with my plate, thinking about how glad I am that their room is very, _very_ far from mine.

* * *

_A drifting mist covers the sky's blood._

* * *

My mouth opens in a silent scream as my body arches against the restraints. The scientists above me stumble back with a yelp, not having expected me to awaken, but I pay no attention to them as I summon my trident (the one I remember), the restraints burning from my flames as I lash out at the scientists before the can summon help. Then I sit there for a moment, just panting with one thought on my mind; _Tsuna_.

Slowly my mind organizes itself, and I rub my right eye. _I have to get to Tsuna,_ is still the first though on my mind, but the second one is _Eliminate the Estraneo,_ and so even though I can't even walk right, I stumble to the door, using my trident to support me.

With my illusions, it's easy to kill all the scientists in the faculty, and after that, I visit each of the test subjects, and give them a choice. Form a group and group free or come with me. Ken, Chikusa, and MM form their own group, so they don't come with me, but a blind, albino girl my age named Seishin whose profile says she's clairvoyant and can only see the truth, did come with me.

I also took in a group of children with no one older than five; Aldo, an orange haired one-year old with a large amount of sun flames who had just come in, his blond, five-year old sister, Emma, who had come in a year ago, and had a sort of mishmash of lightning and sun energy who could heal really quickly, and was really hard to hurt, and Asian triplet three-year olds with white wings; Ryou, his brother Shin, and their brother Souma. And then there were many that begged to be killed, and I could tell that it would be a true favor to do so, so I held their hands and cried as I dd it quickly and painlessly, by breaking their necks.

When I emerge, Seishin is quiet for a moment before she comes closer and hugs me, letting my tears soak into the short hair that was still growing back from being shaved.

* * *

_Mist lies thick in the olden world._

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" Cries the butler as he runs into the Gesso bosses' office. "Byakuran is missing!"

* * *

_"...careful the morning lest it wake from slumber the city half-encumbered by the morning mist ..." _

* * *

"Mukuro~?" the albino in front of me asks, and I turn, careful not to let go of Seishin's hand, as I stop pushing the three child stroller. I slowly turn to look at the young albino.

"Byakuran?" I ask, my grip tightening slightly on Seishin's hand, and she shifts so that she's the one who could push the cart as I grab Emma's hand.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him.

"Obviously, I'm going to see Tsuna-kun~!" he replied with a smile. Beside me, Seishin taps twice, a pattern we had worked out before if we needed to know the truth.

"Why do you want to see him?" I ask, letting Emma grab Seishin's hand again as I take back the stroller.

"Because," Byakuran said, serious for once as he looks up from stuffing marshmallows into his mouth. "A sky might be able to help a sky without weather."

* * *

_Mist creates will-o-the-wisps._

* * *

I put the corner of my toast into my mouth and sling on my backpack, opening the front door, only to stop and stare at the weird sight in front of me. Three kids about two years older than me were trying to calm three Asian looking toddlers, and a tiered looking blonde who looked about a year younger than me was sitting off to the side. Then I blink as I recognise two of the older kids. "Mukuro? Byakuran?"

Those two freeze for a moment before the turn. The other kid their age continues quieting the children, succeeding now that the other two aren't there. I force my face to go blank as I look at them, leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my sky?" Mukuro asks, with a soft smile that looks entirely out of place.

"Yes, can't we come see you, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Byakuran asked, holing out some marshmallows. "You are quite precious after all~!"

Suddenly the blonde lets out a wail, and the other albino moves over to her revealing the baby she held. Before she could say anything though, the blonde wailed again.

"I'm hungry," she cried, tears running down her cheeks, and I look at her for a moment before I rip the corner I had bitten off the toast and hand the rest to her after I help her stand. The I hold the door open so the others could come in, and they do, Mukuro and Byakuran each taking a three year old after the door had closed before they sent uncertain looks at the last one, but before they can do anything, I pick him up and lead them all to the kitchen.

"Mama," I call out as I set the toddler only onto the padded couch that Mama had gotten when I was five, back when she had hoped I would bring friends over. "We have hungry guests."

"Ah?" Mama said, looking over from where she was cooking her breakfast. "Your friends, Tsu-kun?"

"Yes," I say as I take the other two Asian looking children and set them on the bench before helping the blonde up.

"Good!" Mama says in satisfaction as I leave and I hear her exclaim one more thing before I dial the phone. "Now I can make a lot!"

* * *

**Ll mio cielo**

* * *

You can all thank 10th Squad third seat for this, because I would have done it tomorrow. And yes, flames develop with personality is my headcannon, but it makes total sence, ne? I mean, look at all the flames Gokudrea uses, I think they describe parts of him, and the cloud is for the time before he met Tsuna.


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at the kids as Mukuro introduces them and their abilities. The albino is an eight-year old girl named Seishin, and she's blind, clairvoyant and can only see the truth, the blonde is a five-year old named Emma who is hard to injure, and heals fast, her one-year old brother, Aldo, who had not been experimented one, and the three-year old Asian triplets: Ryou, Shin, and Souma, who all had white wings and were predicted to become extremely smart.

I look at the rag-tag group of children for a moment before I start giving out room assignments.

Mukuro and the Triplets get one room, Seishin, Emma and Aldo get the another, and Byakuran rooms with me. After I guide the others to their own rooms, Byakuran and I go back to mine and sit down on my bed. Byakuran watches me as he pulls marshmallows from a bag that had been on the stroller, and starts eating them. "This is the fifth time right?"

I nod as I lean against the wall at my head board, tilting my head so that my eyes are hidden by my bangs. I watch as he tilts his head slightly, catching the gesture. "Your intuition's always there too, isn't it?"

I nod, and he tilts his head back, popping another Marshmallow into his mouth. "And Mukuro's remembering is a first."

He sighs, sitting up and facing me.

"I don't envy you, Tsunayoshi-kun," he says, before pushing himself off the bed and digging through his luggage to emerge with a shiny package. "Want some candy, Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

* * *

_The bright shining sun distracts easily with warmth._

* * *

I leave the house early so I can get started on the registration process for all of the kids. It takes me a while because I have to stop at my old Kindergarten to steal registration papers for the triplets and Emma. I ignore the soft panting from behind me as another person follows me to Namimori Elementary. It isn't until the person starts ro come up and jog next to me that I have to close my eyes for a second as I try not to think about the white-haired person that I used to know. "What are yo doing?"

The question is simple, but its the soft voice it's spoken in that makes me almost trip.

"I'm going to school so I can enroll my family," I tell him after a moment, using the same soft voice.

"That's extreme," Ryohei says softly. "Would you like to spar with me some day?"

I look at him out of the corner of my eyes for a moment before I reply. "If you promise me to only ever truly fight to protect."

"Protect? That's extreme," he says as we slow down in front of the school. "Much better than not fighting at all. I promise I'll only fight to protect."

He holds a pinky out, and after a nano second of hesitation, I return the gesture and link pinkies. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna."

"Sasagawa Ryohei," he says before turning. "It was extremely nice to meet you Tsuna-san."

"You too, Senpai," I call after him before turning and straightening my clothes and catching my breath, I walk into the school's entrance.

Kyoya drops down to walk next to me like he had done since the incident where I had told him that I was like the sky. He walks next to me all the way to the office before he speaks. "Sora."

"Kyoya-senpai," I say, nodding at him. I can tell he's curious about why I'm early, even though I usually get here a few minutes before the bell rings because of long practice. "I'm here to register some family friends that arrived suddenly from over-seas."

"Hm," he says and I tilt my head at him.

"They're really random people, so most wouldn't expect them to be a group," I explain. "We didn't get to see them much before, so it's kind of a treat now since they're staying till I'm eighteen for the most part."

"Herbivores?" he asks.

"Maybe. Six of them are more like small animals, but the two older boys are carnivores," I tell him as he opens the door for me.

I walk over to the big desk and open the pen drawer, moving the pens aside to push a lever in the back. The drawer to the right pops open, revealing a set of keys. I grab the keys and open the filing cabinet behind the desk to grab three sets of registration paperwork. Then I lock the cabinet back up and put the keys back into their drawer, closing both of the drawers at once.

After that, I walk to my class room, well aware of Kyoya following me. as I enter the class and sit down. I sort all of the paperwork that I had grabbed into seven piles before I start on Souma's. Kyoya leaves pretty soon after to start on his rounds, and by the time I start on Shin's, everyone is starting to come in. The bell rings about half an hour later, and the teacher comes in, calming the class and starting to teach, ignoring my blatantly weird paperwork.

* * *

_The burning sun that beats harshly is also the healing sun that nurtures._

* * *

When I get home from school, I say Hi to Mama and go up to my room to flop on my bed, ignoring Byakuran as I close my eyes, trying to ignore how I'm starting to see piles of dreaded paperwork everywhere. When Byakuran starts giggling however, I can't ignore him any more, and I sit up to look at him watching his laptop on his futon.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, leaning forward to watch the blue light on his face flicker as he giggles and taps something on his keyboard.

"Hmm~?" he says, looking up with a giggle. "Tsunayoshi-kun~! I'm watching my father and his subordinates run around like headless chickens trying to find me~!"

I stare at him for a moment before I turn to my backpack and dig through it to find the folder labeled Byakuran, and rifle through it to grab a handful of pages I had marked with sticky notes.

"Here," I say turning back to Byakuran and handing him the papers and a pencil. "Fill out everything that's blank."

"I'll do it if you come down here to watch my future family with me~!" Byakuran says with a smile. I stare at him for another moment before I slide off my bed and onto thee futon watch a bunch of grown men behave like idiots to the sound of writing.

* * *

**Ll mio cielo**

* * *

Hello to all, new and returning! Welcome to another chapter of Eternal, I hope this one answered some questions. (I know it did since I saw those in the reviews.) Now please, review! I worked hard on this chapter. And also, I need opinions on Ryohei. I made it so this chapter happens right after Kyoko makes Ryohei promise not to fight, but before he get loud and enthusiastic. It was much easier for me to write him this way, with slipping in the little extreems, than having him shout every sentence, and I think I might take him down the quiet but menacing trail a little, but not too far. So, tell me what you think.

Sora means Sky in Japanese.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

I hug Mizuki closer as I watch Mukuro settle down next to me. Byakuran had left earlier, when he was finished with the schools paperwork, after pushing Mukuro into the room. _"You two need this~!"_

"What do you remember?" at as I pet Mizuki, who wines and nuzzels me.

"I- . . ." Mukuro starts, and I can tell I won't like what he's about to say from the tilt of his shoulders and his hesitance. Then he takes a deep breath and sits up straighter. "The last thing I remember, is putting my gun to my head and pulling the trigger."

I close my eyes and bite my lip, trying not to shatter as my arms tighten around Mizuki. "And the others?"

"You're lucky you told Hayato to talk to your mom. He wouldn't have lasted an hour otherwise, regardless of your orders. As it was, he lasted two days, just long enough to talk to your mom, before he overdosed on pain medication. Ryohei and Lambo went a week after, in the same way as Hayato. Takeshi died a month after them, supposedly in a gun fight. He didn't even have his sword. Kyoya died six months after you. His car supposedly went over a cliff. I took care of the funerals, and mine too. I arranged for Iemitsu to take over Vongola," Mukuro said, his hands kind of fluttering as they hover over my shoulders, touching lightly. His fingers lightly brush over my skin.

"C- can I?" he asks, and I know what he's thinking. We've only done it once before, in his memory, but it was still something familiar. Mizuki hops off the bed as I turn to Mukuro with a shaky smile and open arms.

"If you need it," I tell him, the familiar phrase. It was the one Mukuro had heard from me many times, even if he only remembered one. It was the phrase that told them they can come, if they need proof that I'm alive, that I'm alright that _I'm here_. And with that, the strings that had been holding Mukuro back were cut, and he was in my arms, and I was in his arms, and he was crying, patting my all over, sticking his nose in my hair, and I just wrap my arms around him, and bury my face in his chest, the tears coming fast and hard as I let the familiar scents wash over me, _rosemary - something that all Vongola smelled like, cinnamon, like all of my guardians, and ironically, pineapple - that was all Mukuro. Home in a way that Mama can never be, for all that she is my mother, because she hasn't fought and killed with me._

After a while, my head draws back slightly as my arms stay wrapped tightly around Mukuro's waist. "Mukuro, last time was my fourth time. This is the fifth."

"Fourth-?" Mukuro starts, before his eyes widen. Then he speaks quietly. "And we didn't remember, did we?"

I shake my head slightly as my ar,s tighten before I relax them.

"Not even o- once," I say, my voice croaky. "The others don't remember still."

"_I wouldn't be so sure_," Mukuro muttered, and I shift, tilting my head to look at him.

"What did you say?" I ask him, frowning at the look on his face.

"Ah, nothing," he says, burying his face in my hair. I yelp as Mizuki nudges me with her nose, but just wrap an arm around her too, savoring the warmth.

* * *

_Once you gain a dog's loyalty, you have it for life._

* * *

Seven months after my birthday, Iemitsu sent word that a stay-at-home doctor would be coming, and we would know hen he got there, so I wasn't surprised about seeing the white coat as I opened the door. Like I said, Iemitsu had said was coming, so Shamal didn't surprise me. It was the head of silver hair standing next to him, and the fuzzy, tiny, but undeniably there black afro, that shocked me into silence.

I automatically let Shamal in, and threatened him about touching my Mama, but my eyes remained glued to Hayato and Lambo as they watched silently, making me more and more nervous. Hayato didn't run away till he was eight. And Lambo shouldn't be born for two more years, let alone be two. I turned to look at them when I was done.

"And who are you?" I ask in a soft voice, watching as Hayato rocked Lambo slightly.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato," the older one replied,. "And this is Lambo. He's my godson."

"May I hold him?" I ask, gesturing at Lambo, Hayato gave me an examining stare, before he nods, passing Lambo gently to me. I support his head carefully, and just look at him. Then I go over to the board with a basic blueprint of the house that I'd bought in anticipation of people and write Shamal into the empty room after I hand Lambo back to Hayato. I put Lambo into the triplet's room, and move Mukuro into my room, and after a glance at Hayato, I add him. Then I turn to Shamal, and tap the board. "Person. Go find your room, it's the empty one."

Then I grab Hayato's sleeve, and tug him gently over to the kitchen and open the door. Everyone ignores me, used to my random exits and entrances during breakfast. "Oi! People! Family announcement!"

I watch as they all look up, nodding at Mukuro when his eyes dart to mine after he looks at Hayato. The triplets use Seishin's distraction to fling Cheerios at each other, and Emma's eyes widen slightly as Byakuran giggles.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, and his godson Bovino Lambo. They're Family." _Family like how you are._ "And this is Dr. Shamal, here to help Mama," I say gesturing to the white-coated Doctor as he enters the room.

Emma smiles uncertainly at Hayato and Lambo. "W-wel-c-come- ome h-home-m."

* * *

**Ll mio cielo.**

* * *

This chapter is out baby! Have you all missed me? Now, I've started scholl, so updates are going to be on weekends or Fridays from now on, since I have become too lazy to do it any other day, even if I do finish a chapter. For example, I finished this chapter yesterday, but I was too lazy to type it up. So, gimme reviews. I am a very greedy person when it comes to them, so FEED ME!

Also! **_Kyoko_** by **_Discoabc_** is a very good story, if you like that sort to thing, and while I don't normally do this, please go read it, then you can come back and give me some annonymus reviews to up the review count. Let's do this!


	7. Chapter 7

I gasp as I collapse backwards into my chair, Gamma rushing to my side as my fork clatters unnoticed next to my plate.

"Are you-" Gamma starts, but I hold up a hand, trying to get used to the feeling.

"I'm . . . fine," I say, closing my eyes and shivering slightly at the feeling of a _part_ of me, a _vital part _suddenly shattering and slipping away. I half notice that my breathing has become harsh, but I can't calm it because a _part_ of me is gone, and I don't even know what it _is_. After what seems like the space of forever, I let myself slump forward, as I raise my hands to rub my eyes, noting that while my breathing is still uneven, it isn't rough anymore. I let my elbows rest on the table as I slowly become aware of Gamma hovering over me.

I feel like that time that I'd suddenly realised that I was now more two and a half than three, even though, I'm sure that I'm only one person.

But it feels like something had snapped and now some part of me was only hanging by an eighth, leaving my with one and five eighths. I stand.

"Gamma, I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to my room," I say, before walking out. The sky outside my window catches my attention, and I stop, my hand clutching over my heart. _It hurts._

* * *

_And then the sky shattered, falling._

* * *

When I get back to my room after the day, I collapse on my bed, and just let go.

_I do care. I do care. I do care. I do care. I do care. __I__ do care. I do care. I do care. I do care. __I__ do care. I do care. I do care. I do care. I don't care that I do care. Idocare. Idocare. Idocare. Idocare Idocare IdocareIdocareIdocareidocareidocareidocare**idocareidocareidocare. I**____**do care!**_

The tears keep coming until there aren't any more, but I can't stop shaking and I can't get warm, and I muffle my silent screams in the warm, damp pillow, wet with my tears, and there's no one there and I'm _all alone_.

* * *

_The sky may be full of dreams, but what can I do when my wings are broken?_

* * *

I pause when I open the door to find a huddled for curled up against the head board of the only bed in the room, and close my eyes.

"What is it?" Mukuro asks from behind me as I gently close the door.

"Hayato-kun, would you mind sleeping with Shamal?" I ask as I turn to the two behind me, and Hayato shakes his head. "Them Mukuro, you'll be with Emma and Seishin."

"Wha-" Mukuro starts before he flitches, his hand coming up to grasp at his shirt over his heart. His eyes widen and he tetters for a moment before Hayato steadies him. "What's wrong with Tsuna?"

"Delayed reaction," I say, glancing Mukuro over before I look back into his eyes. My heart has been hurting since I remembered. "He may have broken again. The glue that had been holding him together was starting to go. It just would have taken a small blow."

I glance at Hayato who had closed his eyes for a second. "But I don't think he broke. It doesn't feel lie that. I think he shattered."

With that, I turn, opening the door and shutting it behind me, letting my eyes adjust to the lack of light as I walk carefully towards the bed and sit down, reaching out carefully.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," I say softly as I gently roll the curled for over, and go through my repertoire of ways to see if he was just broken, or if it was more. But I already know he's shattered, so I simply curl around him as best I can, Mizuki coming out of the darkness like a phantom and settling against Tsuna's back, and resting her head on his, and I speak. I tell him about the number of property damage bills I'd had to fill out lately, about my day, anything I can think of.

After a while I feel him treble slightly, one of the signs that he was coming back, as I start describing my latest painting, one of him and his guardians, naming the pigments that I had used for each person, and the laughable names I'd given to specific strokes; like pineapple paint for Mukuro's hair. Art was something I'd picked up in my second life, when I was bored, and there wasn't any one around to draw Choice maps for me and Shoichi.

After I'd gotten good at that, I'd started drawing on left over scraps of paper each time I played the game, until one day I realized that what had been just frowning circles in the beginning had turned into faces, some strong, and some more delicate, but all with the stern blankness of the military.

The next game of chance I'd played, I brought a box of colored pencils. The first colored drawing was all blobby but I kept bringing the pencils until later, when I finished one after the game, the soldiers in it looked almost like I had just taken a photo of them.

The painting of Tsuna and his guardians was just another in my long history of depicting they, but I couldn't stop myself. Tsuna and his guardians were always such interesting subjects to paint because of the contrast between each of them. The version I was describing was of the eight of them in black suits with dress shirts the color of their flames standing in rainbow order on a white background.

Hayato was glaring past Tsuna at Ryohei with bombs in his hands as Tsuna tried to placate him. Ryohei was to their right, punching the air enthusiastically. After him was a bored fifteen year old Lambo who was holding the excited five-year old Lambo out in front of him. Next to him was a laughing Takeshi, whose sword could be seen over his shoulder. The mist guardians were next, Mukuro holding an embarased Chrome, in her skirt, like a princess. To their right was Kyoya, his tonfas down, but still looking decidedly murderous as he glared at Mukuro.

When I finnish describing it, Tsuna shifts a little wrapping his arms around me. When he speaks, his voice comes out small and childish. "What else?"

So I tell him about my drawing of the Arcrobaleno.

* * *

**Ll mio cielo**

* * *

Voila! Tell me your opinion!

(Gah! I'm so sore, and yet I still don't hate P.E. What is wrong with me! But I'm out of French! Take that, schedule mix ups!)


	8. Chapter 8

It's twelve according to the clock, a couple of minutes after Byakuran had caught me yawning and told me to sleep, when my bedroom door slams open with a crack of thunder as lightning splits the sky, momentarily illuminating the figure in the doorway as the rain starts coming down. Mizuki's head lifts off of mine, and she gives a whine before her head comes back down on top of mine as the figure stalks closer.

"You owe me for this, Sora," the figure grumbled as the covers we're tugged out from under us. Mizuki's growled a little at that, but still moved down towards the foot of the bed as a warm body slid into the space where she had been, and the covers we're pulled back up before warms were around my waist.

"Really, Kyoya-kun~?" Byakuran asks as I shift, throwing one arm around the figure behind me.

The silence after is a semi-comfortable, if I ignore the people glaring at each other over my head.

* * *

_A rainbow wouldn't be a rainbow if it was missing a single color._

* * *

When I wake up, it's almost uncomfortably warm, and I yawn, blinking against the sunlight in my faces I absently tug my arms out from under warm blankets,and shift so I'm facing away from the light. Someone near me groans, and I grumble back at them as I snuggle into the person in front of me. A door creaks open, letting in the sound of giggling and a camera clicking.

"What is it?" I groan, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes.

"Breakfast time, Tsu-kun!" Mama replies. "Get your friends up, get dressed and come down!"

"Alright," I mumble, pulling myself upright before I stop and blink at my bed. Kyoya was pushing himself up to lean against the wall and stubbornly holding back a yawn on my left. To my right, was Byakuran, who had pulled himself up to sit next to my head-board with me, and was yawning as he rubbed sleep tears away. Down at the foot of the bed, with his legs between my and Kyoya was Hayato, whose face was buried in Mizuki's fur, an arm drapped around Mukuro, whose legs were between Byakuran and I. Mukuro was on his back, blinking at the dealing. I look down at the feeling of small arms around my middle to see Lambo, before I look back up at Mukuro. I wince slightly and start a count down . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1

"Why are you holding me like a teddy!" Mukuro yelled, throwing himself off the bed. I look over the edge to see him face down on a futon, and laugh.

Everyone stops what they were doing and turns to stare at me, making me blush and pull the blankets up to my chin

Then Byakuran and Hayato jump on me laughing , as Mukuro Kufus on the floor.

"What?" I ask, them in confusion as Miziki comes up and plops down on top of Hayato and Byakuran, making me grunt.

"You laughed!" says Byakuran. "You haven't laughed since I met you this time!"

"I just thought you were cute," Hayato says, sounding a little confused as he wiggles out from under Mizuki with a blush.

* * *

_Oh Iris, Rainbow Goddess . . ._

* * *

A week before Mama was due to give birth, Iemitsu comes home with an old man he calls his boss, and a bunch of gender less baby toys. When he gets home, Emma, Seishin, Byakuran, Mukuro and I are playing a game of Marco Polo, as Hayato watches Lambo, Aldo, Souma, Ryou, and Shin, as they play around a sleeping Mizuki.

"Tsuna! I'm home!" yells Iemitsu, as he bounds into the backyard like a puppy, before pausing a the sight of us, as every one else turns to stare at him. "And who are all of these kids?"

"My friends," I tell him a little coldly before I hear Mukuro shift and lunge at him. "You're it!"

Later, when all the others were in their rooms, if not asleep, Iemitsu introduces me to the old man, calling him "Nono" and "Timoteo". Then he asks,"Is he acceptable?"

I frown, and look up at Iemitsu, meeting his eyes for the first time in this life.

"I should hope that I'm acceptable," I snap, letting the gold in my eyes glow and crackle as I use flames to up my Hyper intuition, and let the color burn to orange.

"Tsuna fish?" Iemitsu asks, stunned, and I scoff, turning away and going up the stairs. Byakuran and Mukuro watch with knowing eyes as I flop down on my bed.

The net day, someone kidnaps me with chloroform (which I am immune to) and they take my to Timoteo and Iemitsu, who carefully seal my flames, before bringing me back home and placing me on the garden bench swing. After a while, I "wake up" and rub gently at the seal, which was disguised with mist flames. I blink, looking around with what I know are hazel eyes, before I stumble inside, and into the waiting arms of Byakuran and Mukuro, who help me up to my bed room.

"Where is it?" asks Byakuran as he and Mukuro light flames on their index fingers, making the shadows shiver maliciously, but I simply smile at them trustingly and tilt my head to expose the right side of my neck, making Mukuro growl.

"It moves after the sealing," I tell him quickly, stopping him from running down stairs and killing Iemitsu and Timoteo, and starting a mafia war. Byakuran nods, and Mukuro and him start taking apart the seal, Mukuro slipping through the cracks, a nail to Byakuran's gentle hammer as they slowly peel away the seal until the familiar heat is back fully.

I let myself fully relax as it soothes away the faint cold that had come with the sealing, and watch drowsily as Mukuro and Byakuran lie down next to me on the bed.

"We certainly seem to be sleeping together a lot lately," I remark sleepily, and Mukuro huffs, burying his face in my neck.

"Sleep, Tsunayoshi-kun~," Byakuran says with a bit of fond exasperation, and I happily oblige.

* * *

_You never really look at the sky for itself._

* * *

My new sibling arrives right on time, and was supposedly an easy birth, even though it was one in the morning when they let my in to see Mama and my me brother, Ieyatsu.

This is the first time ever, that I've had a blood sibling (no offense to Lambo and the others) so I just stare at him wonderingly, glaring at Iemitsu and not hiding my once-again-golden eyes when he says I can't pick Ieyatsu up.

* * *

**Ll mio cielo.**

* * *

Sorry this took so long today, but I was forced to carry heavy and awkward things to a foot ball game, stay without drink, water or entertainment, then carry the heavy and awkward things back. I cry for my back. I wish well to the families of those who died on 9/11. May TBA bless you. (TBA means **T**he **B**eings **A**nywhere, so whoever you worship or whatever.)


	9. Chapter 9

The first time I lived, I was completely ignorant until I was thirteen. Then Reborn came along, and suddenly I'm heir to the biggest Mafia family, taking a crash course to catch up with Mafia 101. And then suddenly I was being forced to defend a title that I didn't want, and to let a _five-year old child __**fight**_ and to order some one to get out of a collapsing building. I had to keep fighting, but in the end I died peacefully at an old age, expecting to be joined with my friends. My eye opened after a long burning journey to see my mother, before I lost comprehension.

My second life, I suppressed the memories of my first life unconsciously, and anything that popped up was quickly attributed to my intuition, and the memories had let imprints in their own ways. This time, I refused to accept Mama, so when she got sick when I was one, it was much worse than it had been the first time, leading to Iemitsu retiring early. _(I found Mizuki. She followed me home.)_

Mama started staying in her room all the time, leading to Iemitsu learning to cook, clean, and do all of the things Mom used to, all the while unconsciously giving me a solid base in Mafia principles. I met all of my guardian who lived in Namimori much earlier than I had the first time, the paths to their homes unconsciously engraved in my mind as they were. Then, when I was ten in that life, my intuition that had been bugging me all day, urged me into packing my duffel, and when my dad came in a couple minutes later, he paused seeing the bag before he was pulling me out the door and into a cab, pushing Mizuki in after, and handing me a list of names and places and telling me to call out the names when I got to the places, and in the end, ask the scariest man I could find for "Protection from Vongola under the law of sanctuary."

The man in the cab took us to the airport, where we met Colonello, who explained a couple things about the Mafia to me, in between Italian lessons once he was done cursing after realising what my Dad had done, before passing me and Mizuki off to Lal Mirch. She led me through alleys and over arches and to a set of giant gates, where six really scary looking men were standing before she left. I asked the scariest man, who was in front for "Protection from Vongola under the law of sanctuary." and he granted it.

The place Dad had sent me to was the Varia, and I later found out that because Dad left, Timoteo was pressured into naming his successor earlier than he had in my first life, and was forced to give Vongola to Enrico, who went power crazy, and started going against the laws the Mafia world was built on, and killed Dad.

Long story short, Vongola and Varia split entirely until I killed Enrico as revenge.

That life was also the closest I had ever gotten to gaining another flame while I acted as Varia's Cloud in the outside word, hiding my face like Mammon did since I had needed to "disappear" after killing a mafia boss and being beaten my his successor, and a second, more approachable, Sky to those within (oh, the irony), and somehow gathered all of my guardians, though I didn't become Vongola Don. I never have been able to call Iemitsu Dad after that life, it was too painful to compare him to the father of my second life, and to know that if he ever did become like that he would die again. Mizuki actually lived as long as I did, and her health seemed to mirror mine.

My third life, I remembered everything, though those memories were jumbled up, so when Mama got sick this time round, I clung to her, though I was too young to understand the memories at that time, so I thought they were reality, until they finally sorted themselves out at three. I found Mizuki.

In this life, I ran away to Italy when I was six, and started a coffee and tea shop right next to the Varia Mansion, as well as small exposures of corruption in the Italian police system. I also managed to smuggle Mizuki in, and she took to lying on the counters. Of course the Varia came to visit me as soon as I moved in, and when they stopped to stare at the open sign, I was patient, but when they stopped to stare at the nice restaurant when they came in, my temper snapped a little, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing all of their mugs and putting them on the counter before glaring at them and telling them "Get over here!"

They do, Squallo yelling about not letting a six year old child boss him around, and how the heck could a six year old child afford this anyways?

"I'm not six," I tell them simply. "I'm two hundred and one. Now drink."

They all did out of stupification, and of course loved the drinks that I had spent a life time learning how to brew out of anything. (Literally. I've used vanilla beans to make coffee before. Don't ask me how that works.) Hayato came next at eight, and Lambo at eleven come zooming in in a miniature golf-cart, and instantly fell in love with my grape-juice-apple-cider-peppermint tea. I also made sure to call Mama once a week on a secure phone so Iemitsu wouldn't come home, and got photos of me and Mizuki from the nearest studio, making sure to buy the copyrights .

A month before my thirteenth birthday, I quietly close the shop and slip off to kill Enrico. A week later, when I call Mama when I have a spare moment, she tells me Iemitsu is home and very worried about me, but she knows I'm fine, even though Iemitsu insists that I should be home. I sigh, wiping my hands on a towel, and tell he that I'll be home tomorrow, before I hand up and book a first class ticket leaving in an hour.

When Iemitsu opens the door the next day, he looks relieved to see me, and doesn't even knotice Mizuki, and starts babbling into his phone in Italian.

"Why are you following me Hayato?" I ask in perfect Italian, after I turn away from watching Iemitsu with a blank face, and a bush rustles.

"Lord Tsuna!" Hayato exclaims, looking like a kicked puppy, a lab, not a husky-german shepherd mix. "My sword is-"

"Hayato, I know your oath. I just don't get why you're following me," I say with a long suffering sigh, before I turn back to look at Iemitsu, who was staring at me stunned. "What?"

And so in that life, I became known as the wildly eccentric man who could pickpocket you blind without either of you noticing, and who insisted he was 195 years older than he really was, and that his dog was 88 when she was born, though no one but Reborn ever took me seriously on those points.

I gathered my guardians, cleaned much of the mafia up, and when I was twenty-four, discovered that Byakuran remembered our past lives, looked into the experiment the Estraneo had done on Mukuro, and died at eighty-eight, after bonding with Byakuran over things only we knew.

My fourth life, I understood everything I remembered when I was three. This time, I decided to stay home, and try hacking, and to advoid having Timoteo seal my flames. I found Mizuki.

I started supplying information to Byakuran once I got past the Gesso network securities when I was five, and he insisted in setting up and account and paying me like bosses normally did to their hackers, as well as sending me a wide range of presents, and small ones for Mizuki, my Moon. When ever asked who his Hacker was, he only told the others that I was his "Little Sparrow". I don't say anything when I find electronic file putting Hayato into the Bovino's care, so I'm only half surprised to find paper work a year later putting "Gokudera Hayato and his Godson Bovino Lambo" into the surprisingly protective and well protected against hacking Momokyokai Yakuza group when I hear about a new kid in the class next to mine when I turn nine.

I was also constantly being ambushed by Hibari and Ryohei, who fought each other half the time, trying to get my to train them to fight, leaving my to drag them into Takesushi and glare them into accepting a meal, Mizuki snorting at my side.

Mukuro had been caught by Byakuran as soon as he escaped the Estraneo and was shipped to me by plane, as soon as I contacted Byakuran. When I got him, I simply told him that as long as he made sure I knew where he was down to the decimeter squared, and could contact him when ever I wanted to, and yes, I know you can do that, I would let him go. When he was done making the "line", I tell him, "Nagi is in Tokyo."

"What?" Mukuro asks incredulously, his eyes tearing away from the mark that resembled half of a blurred shield that I had drawn onto my skin with a sharpie on my left arm near my wrist. "What about Nagi?"

"She's your sister, right?" I ask, pushing him to the door. "I gave you the premission to go. Take it."When I was thirteen, I arranged it so that as soon as Nagi was stablised in Tokyo, she was transfered to Namimori, and the organs I had found the week before were inserted as soon as I could arrange for it to happen.

Reborn came, and once again, I told him my true age, 296, and he believed me, but unlike last time, he asked why.

" 'Cuz," I said simply before telling him I was Little Sparrow.

"And how are you still alive?" Reborn asked, and I gave him a blank stare.

"I'm 296."

_Byakuran has good security, and he was the only one who knew my identity._

I got my guardians together quickly, and Bovino showed up to give Lambo a five year Bazooka (whoever they were testing stuff on obviously wasn't as good as Lambo) that lasted 10 minutes.

The Ring battles.

The 5-years into the future trip. (I convinced Byakuran to pretend with Shoichi)

Shimon.

The Acrobaleno Battles.

Accepting the full weight of Vongola.

The five years back trip. (No paperwork!)

Various battles.

Making coffee and tea and everyone loving it.

Getting shot to save Hayato.

_You know what, I'm 302 now._

_Almost 303._

_I'm thirsty, so off I go._

* * *

**Ll mio cielo.**

* * *

Hi guys, I'm back! How do you like this really long chapter of background info that doesn't really have bearing on the current story! *ducks rotten tomatoes* I knew you'd like it! *ducks sprouted potatoes*

By the way, inspiration for his second life came from

**The Sea Lion **by**Echoing Fantasy**

It's not exactly the same but it's still this really awesome story.

Also, the other lives were kind of supposed to be a Phantom Theif and the hacker Stereo type, but yeah, it failed.


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes fly open and I tighten my arms around the body in front of me as my dream plays out again behind my closed eyes, that had shut as soon as they were open. Eventually, my grip loosened as I slowly realize it was _only a dream_ and my eyes open to give me a face full of Byakuran's white night shirt.

I let go of him and turn so I'm facing the other way, frowning when instead of Mukuro, I see Mizuki. I wiggle out from under the covers, pausing when Byakuran grumbles, only to wiggle closer to Mizuki and wrap an arm around her. I carefully climb out of the window and onto the roof, settling next to Mukuro, whose legs were swinging back and fourth, back and fourth, and I contemplate all the other ties I've done this as I wrap an arm around Mukuro.

* * *

_The haunting mist raises out of the valley, wavering and beautiful._

* * *

_The first time, he had sat on a dock, feet swinging back-back and forth as I settled down, but he had flinched back from me and stilled even as I let my legs dangle into the cool water, that had covered my ankles as I let my feet hang._

_"What is it?" I ask as I slowly pull my jacket off, sighing at the feeling of cool air._

_"D- don't" he stutters, and I move closer, making to comfort him, but he tries to throw himself away with a cry, almost falling off the dock before I pull him back and wrap him in a hug. Now that I'm touching him, I can feel him shivering._

_"Are you sick?" I ask, pushing his bangs back to feel his temperature, making him shiver even harder. Normal._

_"what's wrong?" I ask him as he starts to struggle again, patient in my quest._

_"You . . . pure . . . **dirty**," he mumbles as his struggles slowly die down. I frown, and let him go back a little, keeping a firm grip on him, and using my left hand to tilt his chin up when he refused to look at me, his red-eye closed as tears came out._

_"Mukuro . . . Mukuro, look at me," I order firmly as he tries to duck away from me, and he pauses before looking up reluctantly. "**You are not dirty.**"_

_"But-" he starts, no longer trying to escape. His eyes are down cast and red-rimmed._

_"No," I say firmly, shaking him slightly before drawing him into a hug again._

_After a while, I draw back slightly to examine his expression before nodding. "So, what was it?"_

_"My paths," Mukuro replies, his voice muffled as I let him bury his head into my shirt. "The lives I lived through were . . . not the nicest."_

_"Mmm," I hum, and rock him gently, listening to the crickets around us._

* * *

_Let the mist raise to protect the sky._

* * *

Chrome had been frantic when she found us an hour later, and she had been confused, but noticeable releaved when she noticed Mukuro's red rimmed but clear eyes. She had scolded us lightly before helping us back.

The other confrontations had been mostly similar, except for the locations, which had been, in order; a Sequoia tree in the United States (he'd nearly given me a heart attack when he tried to throw me off), The Leaning Tower of Pisa (again, a heart attack), and the Effile Tower (by which I'd started thinking he enjoyed giving me heart attacks). Now, I simply let Mukuro rest his head on my chest as we stare up at the stars.

"The lives, they were different this time," Mukuro said, speaking for the first time since he had asked me to lie down.

"I think it was always that way," I say, letting my fingers thread through his hair. "You never had the same lives. It was that way before."

"You mean I won't remember this when you go on?" Mukuro asked, panic in his voice as he sits up to face me in the darkness, making my hands slide out of his hair.

"That's right," I say calmly, pulling him back down and gently carding through his hair with my hands again.

"What about you?" Mukuro asked, his voice pained as he lets me be all touchy-feely.

"I'll be fine," I tell him, laying my head back down with a sigh to stare at the stars again.

"Byakuran said that you went unresponsive, and you probably wouldn't have come back if he hadn't been there," Mukuro said.

"I'll be fine," I repeat, before both of us still as a baby's cry splits the air, and we listen as Shamal feeds Ieyatsu with a grumble before burping him and rocking him back to sleep.

"Come on Mukuro," I say with a sigh once I'm sure Shamal's asleep again, making Mukuro's head slide into my lap. "Let's go back down and get some sleep."

Mukuro grumbles, but obligingly sits up and slides down the roof to climb back into my room before helping me do the same, and we both slide back into my bed, one on either side of Byakuran and Mizuki.

Byakuran opens his eyes, meeting mine for a second to stare at me unimpressed, before he falls back asleep.

In the morning, it's loud and crazy, but Mukuro doesn't flinch when I grab his hand so we can herd everyone five and up to school, and when I hug him before he has to leave, he only hesitates for a moment before returning my hug rather possessively.

"Come on Mukuo!" Byakuran calls, and the hug breaks up, leaving us to walk to our separate classrooms. I walk Emma to her class like usual, and make help Seishin to her class, Hayato following me like glue before we get to our class where we split up to go to our seats which are on opposite sides of the room. I don't pay attention to the teacher, long having gotten bored of her lessons.

I look out the window as I consider asking Kyoya to put me into the Disciplinary Committee. I could organize it, and I know that he's already started that, so it wouldn't be that hard. Paperwork is honestly less boring, even if it is more tiring.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm just lying there, my head on Mukuro's lap with his fingers rooted in my hair, and Emma curled against my side when I feel something settle on my legs. I blink my eyes open lazily as I feel Mukuro's grip tighten to see Kyoya sitting on my legs and twirling his tonfa with his left hand, and his right hand wrapped possesivly around my ankle. I blink a he thrusts something shiny in my face, and I raise a hand to accept it. I shift my head to it's propped up on Mukuro's hip, and I squint at the dog tag, trying to read it.

_Property of Hibari Kyoya, touch and I'll bite you to death. If found, call (xxx) xxxxxxx_

I stifle a laugh as I pull out my necklace and put the tag next to copy of the one Hayato had given me.

Then I shift my head back to Mukuro's lap as I feel Kyoya shift and move off of me, though his hand remains around my ankle, and I close my eyes with a yawn, letting the conversation that started back up above me lul me back to sleep.

* * *

_The cloud, the cloud, the always present cloud._

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the bell ringing, and I quickly push myself up, pulling Emma with me. I turn and help Seishin up as Byakuran and Mukuro stand. We all grab our backpacks, and with Hayato in the lead, we all rush back to school, joining the steam of kids.

I help Seishin to her classroom before dashing off to mine to sit and stare at the teacher mindlessly as she cheerfully writes out how to subtract.

I watch Hayato twitch simultaneously with me as the teacher asks, "So what's 2 - 1?"

_. . . You know what? I'm skipping the rest of elementary._ I squint at the teacher as she uses dots to explain subtraction. _And middle school too._

The teacher started handing out subtraction worksheets. _I wonder if Mama would mind if I tried for online college?_

* * *

_You have only seen the calm before the storm._

* * *

I smile down at Ieyatsu and hold out my frosting-coated finger for him to suck on, laughing as he blinks and bites down on my finger and gums the frosting off.

"Did you know that humans are born craving sugar?" Hayato asks, making my look up.

"Yes," Seishin says softly, her pale hair moving with her nod. "It's the only thing humans are born craving."

"Well did you know that the low frequency calls that humpback whales make are the loudest sounds made by living creatures?" Mukuro asked with a smirk.

I roll my eyes as the three of them, and Byakuran this time get into another of their "Look what I know!" contests that Seishin always wins.

"Did you know that about one hundred lightning bolts strike the Earth every second?" Emma asked, looking up from Aldo and making everyone look at her.

"What?" she asked a little defensively. "I wanted to try, so I looked stuff up."

"Let her join herbivores," Kyoya says from my left, not looking up from his polishing of the new tonfas I had used as a bribe to get him here.

Hayato and Seishin exchange competitive glances, and no I don't know how Seishin does that when she's blind, and Byakuran and Mukuro smirk. "Game on."

"The fastest speed a falling rain drop can hit you is 18 miles per hour," Emma said immediately. I roll my eyes and carefully hand Ieyatsu to Mama as she comes into the room before turning back to my presents. Takeshi and Ryohei had actually both left a couple of hours ago, after presents had been opened, and had given me respectively, a kit for making my own chai, and knuckle wraps.

I was a little surprised they had both come, considering they didn't know me well yet, just that one boy they saw occasionally.

Emma and Seishin had gotten together to get me a redwood carving of a lion, while Byakuran had gotten me food for Mizuki and a new leather collar and Hayato had given me an organizer.

Mukuro had gotten my a file folder full of a list of things against Nagi's parents, evidence to back it up, and paperwork to get her guardianship transferred to Mama.

Now, while Mukuro's present was awesome, it was Mama's present that topped them all. Mama gave me the test and papers needed to skip grades.

I'm counting Kyoya being here as his present, since we bribed him and all.

I look back up as Seishin ends the game with their traditional, "And once again, I have won. As winner, I declare Emma's fact 'Giraffes often sleep for only twenty minutes in any twenty four hours. They may sleep up to two hours (in spurts - not all at once) but this is rare.' the most interesting fact."

"So how many facts did you give out this time, Seishin?' I ask as those who had been competing return to finishing their cake.

"Exactly 95," she said before stuffing some of her cake into her mouth.

"Weren't you guys playing for ten minutes?" I ask in an amused tone, and she nods.

"So - na - ni!" a young voice wails, voicing the mishmash of names that people call me. Sora from Kyoya when ever he comes, na from Tsuna, and ni from Emma, whose taken to calling me Aniki.

"What is it Souma?" I ask, turning and scooping him up carefully to advoid hurting his wings.

" 'Dey're not lettin' me 'ave any!" Souma says, pointing to where his brothers, Ryou and Shin, are eating cookies.

"Do you want my cake then?" I ask, turning him to look at the almost untouched piece of cake, and he nods, enthusiastically reaching for it with his hands before I stop him for a moment to cut the cake into smaller pieces for him.

* * *

**Ii mio cielo.**

* * *

Hi! I'm back, and ready for the reviews! Give Tsuna your love! Tell me what you think of my Ocs! Throw tomatoes at me!

I would be totally fine if you review was just "good", "Bad", or even "." so you have no excuse! Except if you have anxiety. Then you do.


	12. Chapter 12

Byakuran's birthday comes and goes on November 10th as he turns 9, quickly followed by Mukuro on November 23rd, and Seishin on December 1st.

Nagi, who I had gotten custody of on Halloween using the file Mukuro gave me, had shyly admitted that her birthday was on January 21st over Christmas, and when it came, we celebrated her eighth birthday. February 1st had brought with it Emma's sixth birthday, Lambo's third following on the 15th. Hayato's eighth birthday came on March 12th.

Aldo's second birthday comes on May 31st, and he speaks his first actual word, which is Sonani, to my everlasting smugness, and is what the triplets call me. Then came the triplet's fourth birthday on July 4th, and while we didn't have a party for him, everyone gives Kyoya presents on the 7th.

Then came Ieyatsu's 1st birthday on August 2nd, and Kyoya showed up with his cousin Tetsuya announcing that he would be training Ieyatsu, because he was his godfather, making me stare at him in disbelief. Terrifyingly enough, Ieyatsu manages his first word - more like a phrase just then. "I'll bite you to death!" indeed.

Then came my birthday with a visit from Iemitsu, who I didn't see once the entire visit because Kyoya showed up and set up temporary headquarters in my backyard, though I did keep hearing suspicious noises coming from the closets, and when Iemitsu leaves, so does Shamal, leaving Hayato with us.

_(I later found out that Kyoya definatly remembered something from the way he planned this out with Mukuro and Byakuran, all of them keeping Iemitsu out of the house when they could, and stuffing him in closets and taking "bathroom break" shifts to make sure he didn't get out during meal times.)_

Kyoya had also just started his job as head of the Disciplinary Committee. The both of us still spar, though it's not just us anymore, Byakuran, Mukuro, Hayato, and even Seishin practice with us. I also convinced Kyoya to teach everyone in our house how to survive in a fight.

Another year passes, and the Bovino send the now four year-old Lambo an assortment of grenades, a go-cart like the one he had in my third life, and a wide variety of Italian gourmet pastas, that I secretly admit to Byakuran that I do miss. We also have to find a way to hide the triplet's wings, in the end just telling the teacher that they were an art and computer project by the triplet's uncle and that the triplets had refused to take them off since they got them.

Mama buys the house next door to get more living space, and has the fence knocked down and a sun room built between the two houses (there was actually a surprising amount of room) leaving the backyard for us kids.

A year passes, and Lambo starts school, immediately skipping a grade to be with the triplets. Aldo tries to insist that he come go to, but when we refuse to let him, he puts and grumbles in a corner, painting picture of us about to be killed. Coincidentally, when he's done, painting looks so life-like, that when he looks at it , he blanched and promptly destroys all of the other ones he had made.

Nagi starts attending Namimori Middle School, and anyone who tries to mess with her quickly discovers why she came to school wearing a Disciplinary Committee patch, even though she was soft-spoken and new. It doesn't help that Kyoya just watches her destroy the boys with a smug smirk. Hayato and Seishin both start their third year of high school as Byakuran, Mukuro and I all start on our third year of college, unknown to Mama, who thinks we're in high school with Hayato and Seishin.

A year passes, and I finish my degree in business management about halfway though the year, and Mukuro and Byakuran do the same with their, respective, art and computer coding degrees. Durring that year, Kyoya comes to practically live in the second house with us. Byakuran also brought changes, introducing us to Ire and Spanner, who he'd gotten in contact with over the course of getting his degree. He'd even gotten Spanner to come to Japan, getting the money from his family after contacting them for the first time in four years and telling them he was alive and all.

Aldo had also started school and been skipped up to second grade to be with Lambo and the triplets, and of course, the formerly unruly group became known as the Demonic Five.

Hayato and Seishin finnish up their high school courses, and all of us agree to take it easy for a year before we all meet each other at the advanced Italian classes. We also discover at lunch that the kids are taking the weekend English classes.

My one-on-one spars with Kyoya are now barely recognizable as such, with the speed we move at, and the many could-be-fatal or would-be-fatal near misses we make.

Our fights with Mukuro, Byakuran, Hayato, Seishin, and Nagi, sometimes fought in various teams, sometimes all against one, and sometimes just fights to the last man or woman standing were just as fast, fought with activated flames, and it became routine to be able to call up my flames, till I could do it faster than even Squalo's rigorous training all those years ago had been able to pound into me, so I could call it with a thought.

(Now I don't need to call it.)

A year passes, and Ieyatsu enters school, and it only takes a week for him to be moved up to second grade, a year behind the Demonic Five. The moment a bully tries to pick on him, all hell goeas down, and that's just from Ieyatsu. After the bully gets beat up by Ieyatsu, he suffers a quick social death by way of pranks from the triplets + Lambo and Aldo, before being beat up once again by Kyoya. He really should have known better than to pick on Kyoya's godson, shouldn't he.

It's also during this year that Fon comes to Kyoya's house in the middle of one of our practices and sees us fighting with our flames. We both notice him when he enters, but our fight isn't finished so we just go on letting him wander around, then catch us. We don't stop the fight for an hour until after he finds us, when I manage to pin Kyoya to the ground, his arms by his side and a gentle hand on his throat. The both of us are panting, and I blink as sweat drips into my eyes and watch as Kyoya lets himself relax.

"I surrender," he says, and I let myself collapse on top of him at that, the both of us used to ending this way. After a minute of silence except for our panting breaths, I turn my head slightly and open my eyes to squint at Fon, the Acrobaleno still watching us with a stunned expression before I groan and push myself off Kyoya, and roll to my feet, limping inside of Kyoya's house to grab the two bottles of a specially mixed fruit juice that Ryohei had given my the recipe to during my first life from the fridge. I put them next to the couch and go outside to grab Kyoya, gently helping him to his feet and guiding him to sit on the couch, carefully helping him drink the juice to help him regain water and minerals he would have lost though sweat before I help him lie down, an drinking my own juice before curling up next to him.

Fon comes in a little while later, and I crack an eye open to look at him before I close them after a moment as he just goes to the kitchen silently. I have two more years approximately though I do have to go to Italy soon to prevent Xanxus from being sealed. I just hope he doesn't try to come live with me.

* * *

**Ll mio cielo.**

* * *

Okay people, sorry I'm late, but once again, I had to go to a n (American) football game. Hope you like it! Oh, and would anyone want to be my Beta?


	13. Chapter 13

I blink, squinting through the late afternoon sunlight to look around as I feel Kyoya stirring at my back, and I blink lazily as my gaze meets a pair of dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Fon asks, following as I get up and go to the kitchen to make myself tea.

"I'm Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi," I say as I start the water heating on the stove. "And yes, I am the son of Vongola's Young Lion Sawada Iemitsu."

Kyoya pads in, and I nod at him as his eyes go between his uncle and I and he pauses in the doorway before walking over to me as I get out another cup.

"What do you want with my nephew?" Fon asks, as if Kyoya isn't even there, even as his eyes follow every movement my cloud makes as he stands between Fon and I.

"I want to give him a happy life," I say, trying not to roll my eyes. _Honestly, he should remember that clouds are usually closest to the sky because they're the ones that are almost always there._

"And how do you know about those flames you fought with?" Fon asks.

"While I don't know everything, I am the three hundred and some odd years old son of an important man in the mafia. It would be sad if I didn't know," I say. The tea kettle starts whistling and I turn off the heat and quickly pour the two cups of tea, pausing to hand Kyoya his green tea before I start home.

Behind me I hear Kyoya growl at Fon, "Stay away from him."

* * *

_Let me light up the sky, light it up for you. Let me tell you why, I would die for you._

* * *

It's a day after Fon found Kyoya and I fighting when I look up randomly in the middle of baking my cookies and tell Mukuro and Byakuran, who were hanging around the doorway so they could steal the mixing bowl and spoon to eat the raw cookie dough, "We're going to be going to Italy tomorrow to save Xanxus, so make sure you pack enough to last out a siege. Ask Shoichi for his special bags."

"What?" the two exclaim as I return to mixing the flour into the cookie dough.

"Make sure the others pack too!" I say cheerfully. "And I need you to tell Kyoya that he can recruit Takeshi and Ryohei into his committee now."

"What?" the two repeat, decibel or two louder, making me look up with a frown.

"We're going to rescue Xanxus from getting frozen, weren't you listening?" I ask.

"Why can't the person who did it last time do it again?" Mukuro asks and Byakuran mumbles something.

"Because I'm the person who rescued him last time. Being frozen . . . is not a pleasant experience," I say softly, and Byakuran shivers, his arms coming up to hug himself.

Mukuro's eyes widen as he looks between Byakuran and me before he nods and backs slowly put of the room. "I'll be going then."

The kitchen is silent as I finish putting the dough on the cookie trays and put them in the oven before I sit down next to Byakuran with a sigh, the both of us leaning into one another, remembering other times.

* * *

_Could we pretend that airplanes, across the night sky, like shooting stars . . ._

* * *

Then next morning I wake up early to make pancakes, bacon and eggs, letting the growing piles attract the hungry mouths in the house.

First down the stairs was Hayato, just as I finish the first batch of scrambled eggs, Kyoya coming through the sun room not long after. Soon the whole house is up, Mama beaming at me as she praises my cooking. Lambo, acting a lot like his fifteen-year old self just rolls his eyes and says, "Of course, it's Sonani's."

_(They haven't stopped calling me that and when I was eight, Emma started calling me that too.)_

Kyoya, who had left after eating two pancakes, some eggs and some bacon, comes back with a yawning Takeshi and an unusually quiet-to me at least-Ryohei, who are both holding one of the special bagsShoichi designed to hold more than should be technically possible by the laws of the universe.

"Did you make this Tsuna-san?" Takeshi asks, smiling as he sets down his bag.

I nod with a smile as I put the last two pancakes on plates and place them in front of the newcomers before I sit down to my plate.

"You do have you parent's permission to go with us to Italy, right?" I ask, chewing a swallowing a piece of bacon. "Kyoya didn't just drag you out of bed and bring you here after shoving your clothes into the bag."

"Nope, don't worry Tsuna-san," Takeshi says cheerfully. "He got me packed last night after telling my dad that I would be gone for the training required for joining his committee."

"I'm good too," Ryohei says quietly and I study him with a frown, noticing that his eyes stay fixed on me.

"Alright then, " I say. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah," Ryohei said with a slight frown. "Did . . . did you used to have an older brother?"

I look up at him with a frown before I shake my head. "No, Ieyatsu is the only sibling I've ever had."

"Oh. Why did you choose us to take this trip with you then?" he asked.

"I needed two more people, and I figured it would be better to have someone I kind of knew rather than someone I don't know at all," I say, taking a bite out of my pancakes.

"Do you . . . know what these are?" he asks, sounding wary as he hold out his hand and after staring at it for a moment, a yellow flame starts to dance around it merrily.

"Yes," I say without hesitation, holding an arm up and letting him see my flames dance on my palm.

* * *

**Ii mio cielo**

* * *

Hello peoples of the world! I'm back, and a day early! Though that's because I'm being forced to go to another foot ball game tomorrow. Then go on a camping trip where the plan is to litterally sit around and be lazy/work on homework. There's not even going to be internet! *pouts*

On another note, I would like to introduce you tomy new Beta! Say thank you to the lovely Timeless Writing! She has betaed this chapter and shall hopefully be able to continue to do so! *swings into a deep bow as Timeless Writing comes forward*

Now please give her some love, m'kay!


	14. Chapter 14

Takeshi stares at my flames for a moment before he laughs and his arms wrap around me, only giving me a moment to stiffen before I'm surrounded by a familiar sea of flames, my own instantly harmonizing and my body taking advantage of the rain flame's tranquility to relax.

I gasp as my knees go weak and a sudden wave of bone deep tiredness sweeps over me as I am caught up in a pair of warm arms. Above me, people are talking with words I only half understand.

_"You are an idiot Tsuna. I told you that I would always be with you."_

_"If you're both back, then all of us are. That's good, because Tsuna needs us."_

_"We should get . . . don't . . . miss . . . saving Xanxus . . . kill us."_

* * *

_It's raining it's pouring, the old man is snoring._

* * *

When I come to, it's to the feeling of someone playing with my hair, and a familiar bone deep warmth and lethargy that Byakuran keeps teaching Takeshi how to do.

I sigh as I feel the slight soreness around my eyes that usually comes after a headache, and the hands in my hair pause, making my open my eyes and look at a young-looking Takeshi.

"Takeshi," I mumble lethargically, my eyes drooping closed. "Why you so young? Muku?"

I hear Mukuro go 'Kufufu' before he speaks. "Wasn't Chrome or I, Tsuna-kun."

"Then wha'?" I ask, my eyes opening slightly as Takeshi removes his hands and the lethargy seeps away.

Then I remember that Takeshi shouldn't know anything about flames as the last of the lethargy goes, letting my scramble away until I hit . . . "Kyoya?"

"Sora," he says, grey eyes impassive as he gently pushes me back towards Takeshi.

"What?" I say staring at all of my guardians (and by that I mean all of them but Lambo), confused.

"You baka haven't told him yet, baka," a high-pitched, but lazy voice says, coming from one of the tightly packed chairs in front of me.

"Oh, yeah!" Ryohei says, brightening up slightly, though he's still the same unusually quiet person that he's always been in this life. "Tsuna, all of us extremely remember."

"Hu?" I say eloquently, looking around at all of the nodding and smiling people.

"We all remember, Sonani," Lambo says, appearing on the back of the chair in front of me. "If only what Byakuran says was your fourth life."

"You do?" I ask softly, my voice hopeful, and they nod. I look down. "I'm sorry."

"What?" my guardians ask confusedly, before loudly speaking over each other. Finally, Chrome, who had been trying to get everyone's attention yells, "Enough!"

Everyone instantly goes silent, staring at the normally quiet girl as she glares at them. Then she takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Now, as I was saying," she glares at the other guardians again. "What are you sorry about, Boss?"

(And yes, she had been calling my that since I got custody of her.)

,"I - I'm sorry for -" I wince a little, knowing that they wouldn't like what I was about to say, " I'm sorry you had to watch me die, sorry you had to be troubled."

"Dame-Tsuna," Lambo says, and in that moment he looks so much like Reborn that I bite my lip before he hits me lightly on the head. "Baka. I may have been five when you picked me up last time, but I had been in the Mafia all my life, and I knew that I wanted to stay with you."

His unspoken message made me smile though the veil of tears that had started.

_You worried me, but as long as I can, I will be by your side no matter what you choose._

I look around to see all of the others nodding, slight smiles on their faces. The door in front of the front row of tightly packed chairs opens now, and Byakuran comes out, his hair even more mussed than normal.

"We're almost to Italy!" he says, his voice full of frenzied energy that makes me stile a laugh.

"What did you do this time?" I ask him with a knowing smile, making my guardians exchange looks.

"Nothing much," he said, still grinning. "Just used the police to block Xanxus's way for a while."

He pauses and nods at Kyoya. "Thanks for the help with that by the way."

Kyoya nods regally at him.

(The Hibari family, while based in Namimori, has members all over the world and in many professions, all of whom constantly send in money and information to the Hibari family head, Jasmine, a woman who was born in America and raised in Japan with the rest of the Hibari family kids, and who grew up to be a money manager. She named her son after his sperm donor, another Hibari who had wanted a son. And no, the two didn't have sex, and they aren't a couple, it happened almost the same way as sperm bank donor people do things.)

Just then, the seatbelt signs turn on, and I stare at them owlishly, finally realizing that I am on a plane as Takeshi clicks my seat belt. A few minutes later, there's a big bump and couple of smaller ones as I look around in growing horror."Guys, we're on a plane, most likely the one Byakuran's family bought to get Spanner over to Japan right?"

All of my guardians nod, happily unlocking their seatbelts and standing. "Then if we're all in here, who's driving it?"

Byakuran just smiles at me as the rest of my guardians pick up their bags. I gasp and run towards the cockpit, because knowing my guardians, they would be perfectly happy to just let the plane fly itself. I sigh in relief as I see someone's head over the pilot's chair before gasping as a dog jumps down. "Mizuki?"

She barks and leaps at me, knocking me onto my back. "What are you doing here?"

"She wouldn't let us leave her, Sonani, and you're crazy if you think we would try," Lambo said, and I tilt my head backwards to look at him. "We wouldn't leave Byakuran either. They watched you when we couldn't."

"I'm guessing Shoichi modified this plane to add autos steering?" I ask as Mizuki licks my nose, making me wrinkle it.

"Yeah, Sonani," Lambo replied.

I sigh. "You're going to keep calling me that, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Rain, rain, come again, go away another day._

* * *

Lal Mirch was bored. Lal was very bored. Lal was bored enough to check Iemitsu's old phones to see if there had been any important texts or calls since he had abandoned the number axis years ago. The only reason she was doing thins was because Colonello had taken the last mission and the squirt Basil, so she couldn't take a mission or train either of them, and she couldn't do paperwork (disgusting as the though is, it's still better than sitting around doing nothing) because Iemitsu had finally decided to do it.

Back to checking the phones, the first text was from someone named Eric. That sounds familiar.

Lal taps the text and scans it, her eyes widening as she reads the two lines of code.

_' 'Need new guards?' What? Wait, Eric . . . Eric . . . isn't that the name of one of the guards that Iemitsu put on his family?'_

Lal swore and bolted towards Iemitsu's office.

_'Damn it, you idiot, I told you to keep checking your old numbers!'_

* * *

**Ii mio cielo.**

* * *

'Lo peeps! This chapter is currently edited! Say thank you to the lovely Timeless Writing (I've always wanted to write that!) once again, and as of now this chapter is edited (opposed to earlier). It you have any questions, just PM me! I'v been told that the beginnight of the second part is confusing, so it's fine if you have questions.


	15. Chapter 15

After we get to the hotel, I settle into my bed, with Mizuki lying next to me, and I stare at the cealing as I think, remembering Byakuran's Guardians.

After out first life, he's chosen another set of Guardians and never looked for the ones from his first life. When I asked him why, in our third life, he had just given me a bitter smile.

_ "The elements from out first life were what I choose for power. I was never really their sky, and we knew it. These ones came to me as I searched for you, and they wouldn't leave."_

_I'd blinked. "How do they remember?"_

_"I've always been a bit of a mist," he'd replied. "The harmonies did the rest."_

_We'd sat there until Hayato came in with the paperwork._

I sigh, blinking before I turn and curl into Mizuki. I need to sleep so I can plan.

_(A part of me wonders if I could stand to gather my guardians again.)_

* * *

_So that I might see rain in the desert._

* * *

I wake with a start as a gentle knocking on my door sounds, and I roll out of bed, careful not to disturb Mizuki.

I silently pad to the door and open it, nodding at Byakuran as he comes in before pouring both of us glasses of milk. I set his glass down I front of him as I sit down and lean on him with a yawn, my sleepiness coming back now that I know that there's no danger. Mizuki comes in after a minute or so and jumps up to lie on the coch next to my, putting her head in my lap.

After a couple minute of just sitting there and occasionally sipping my milk, I sigh and drain my glass, lifting Mizuki's head so that I can stand.

"I'm going to go get everyone else," I say over my shoulder as I set my milk glass down on the counter of the tiny kitchen. I see him nod out of the corner of my eye as I exit the room and go knocking on all of my guardian's doors, and telling them to bring their battle gear to my room as soon as they could. They grumbled, but I could see their excitement. When I get back, I find everyone but Lambo, who was behind me, lounging around my in my room with piles of metal, wood, glass ceramics, plastic, explosives, and chemicals in plastic bottles as they chat and sharpen weapons, or pointedly ignore the others.

I leave Lambo to unpack and add electronics to the list of things my guardians have out as I drag my duffel bag into the room and start unpacking next to Byakuran. When I'm done, I clap my hands, making everyone turn to look at me. "Alright, give me an inventory of current supplies, and a firepower comparison to before."

They nod and pull sheets of paper out of their bags and start writing as I pull out my computer to download the Varia building's blue prints onto the holograph projector Shoichi and Spanner had designed for me, with a pen so you could mark the hologram. A couple minutes later, I look up as the last piece of paper drops onto the pile at my side, and I nod, finishing Hayato's list of explosives before picking up Lambo's list, my eyes sharpening as I notice the lack of the 10 year bazooka. Lambo's eyes meet mine.

"They have a 5 year bazooka but it's faulty, and the 10 year one had been made specially for me," Lambo said, answering my unspoken question. I nod before turning to check the holograph, and I nod in satisfaction, turning it so that it could project into the empty space in the middle. I can see my guardians straighten slightly as they recognize the building, but before they can say anything I use the holograph pen to start marking the building along the path I had taken last time as I explain what I had done and why. They nod as I point out all of the weak spots.

Then I erase my old mission and start explaining the new plan I have, pointing at the passages we should take, and spots we should meet in.

My guardians follow along, occasionally pointing out alternate plans and listening as I explain why I'd chosen the path. I watch as they go over it again, their eyes following the rainbow of glowing paths, and I feel . . . proud that we can work like this despite the years between the last time we had done this, and despite our conflicting personalities.

Then I scoff and shake my head. They're my guardians. If they didn't get along, they'd get shot by Reborn.

* * *

_Wind's four quarters, air and fire; Earth and water, hear my desire . . ._

* * *

I watch as the Vongola Nono and Xanxus, who had been fighting each other suddenly turn and start fighting invisible opponents. I cautiously pull the air duct cover out and drop to the floor below, rolling away from the two fighting figures as I carefully protect the two bottles in my hoodie, turning just in time to see the person on the other side of the room do the same. We nod at each other and pull out lighters and one of the bottles from our hoodies, keeping a careful eye on the Nono, waiting for him to go into the Zero point break through stance.

Our eyes sharpen as hands come into a prayer like movement, and we light the rags sticking out of our bottles, and we wait a bare moment for the Nono to freeze Xanxus's feet before we throw the bottles, liquid fire exploding on impact as we run towards the two startled figures, the lighters in our pockets and rags soaked in chloroform and covering our target's mouths to knock the, out.

Above us, the stained glass sky light opens, letting untainted light and ropes with harnesses in. Takeshi and I exchange quick glances as we fasten the two previously fighting figures into the harnesses, giving them a quick tug before we turn, and quickly smother the flames, him using his rain flames, and me just freezing them with zero point breakthrough. Then we strap ourselves into the other two harnesses and tug the rope once and let the others drag us up.

* * *

_Gold the dawn-sun spreads his wings; follow where the east wind sings . . ._

* * *

"Nana! Tsuna!" Iemitsu called as he rushed into the house. throwing his bag down on the couch before running up the stairs and opening Tsuna's door. "Where are you?"

"Iemitsu?" Nana called from down stairs. "Tsu-kun's on a field trip with his friends!"

"Friends?" Iemitsu asked, rushing down to the kitchen.

"Yes, the boys and Chrome-chan," Nana replied cheerfully.

"Does he have a phone? Do you have his number?" Iemitsu asked frantically.

"Yes, yes," Nana said, frowning as she closes the oven door. "Why is something wrong?"

"No," Iemitsu said, rubbing his head. "Just worried!"

"Well here's his number," Nan replied, handing Iemitsu a slip of paper, and he quickly dialed it.

"Tsuna here, I can't take a message because I'm busy saving some baby clams," Tsuna's voice said, coming from the receiver. "Leave your message after the explosion."

There was a loud boom from the phone, and then the traditional beep for message leaving sounded.

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu said in a little disbelief. Before clearing his throat and making his voice happy-go-lucky. "Hey Tsuna-fish, I was just calling to tell you I'm home and hoping you get back soon!"

* * *

**Ll mio cielo.**

* * *

Lo and be hold my chapter! Cookies to who ever knows without looking up that the last two line breaks were!

Beta Note: Hello! This is Timeless Writing, the beta for Eternal! It's been a pleasure editing for Morgan Stares K'Treva, and I hope I can continue doing so in the near future! I'd like to thank you for supporting one of my favorite authors, so please keep doing so! Arrivederla(Bye-bye)! (✿◠‿◠)


	16. Chapter 16

I pull my ski mask down and my hood up, reassuring Hayato with a hand on his arm as I pass him and go into the richly furnished room. I sit down in one of the armchairs in front of the dying fire, facing away from the bed and the person on it as I nurse the coffee cup that had picked up from the table next to me, a second still steaming next to it.

It's only my long years of experience that let me know when the man behind me wakes, allowing me to distinguish the familiar waking ripple from his flame's normal eddies.

"Uncle," I say in Italian, draining the dregs on my lukewarm coffee and gently leaning forward to touch the handle of the cup on the table, warming it to a better temperature with my flames. After a moment, I snort.

"Can't believe I still call you that when you're almost three hundred years younger than me," I say, as if to myself, before turning slightly. "Do you want coffee, Uncle?"

There's a moment of silence before Xanxus settles himself into the other chair. "Who are you, trash?"

"I'm Vongola Decimo," I say as Xanxus takes the coffee mug on the table and sniffs it, not even trying to be desperate, making him look up suspiciously. "Relax Uncle, I'm not one of your brothers, or some illegitimate son, and I'm not actually Decimo yet. No one in the mafia know of me but my father and the Nono."

"Then why do you call yourself Decimo?" Xanxus asked, swirling his cup before drinking. "What about my- what about Enrico, Federico, and Masimo?"

"Enrico would go power mad, " I say, watching the flickering curtains out of the corner of my eye. "And it would ruin the other's lives. Frederico and Masimo are your brothers, and you're going to protect them no matter how much you deny it."

At that moment, my "home" phone rings, and I pull it out, barely glancing at the caller ID before I toss it to my right, towards the flickering curtain, calling, "Verde!"

The phone hits Lambo's hand as he steps out of the illusionary curtain. "Yare, Yare, boss, why me?"

"Because you currently sound the oldest," I reply, absently waving the short figure towards the door, watch Xanxus for anymore signs of surprise as he watches Lambo, who's dressed the same as me, walk out.

"Anyways, enough about me," I say, turning back to Xanxus as the door closes. "What do you plan to do now that you've fought your father?"

"I . . . " Xanxus hesitated, his eyes turning to his coffee cup. "I don't know, I thought I'd win or die. Didn't really consider living without winning."

He grimaces. "I should have."

I snort and reach behind my chair, grabbing the laptop one of my Guardians placed into my hand, flipping it on my lap to open it and quickly clicking onto the observation program before turning the laptop so that Xanxus could see it. "Well for one, you might want to calm your subordinates."

I watch in amusement as Xanxus chokes on his coffee at the sight of his rain pacing and ranting at the rest of the Varia in their meeting room. In their mansion. Lavish decorations and all.

"Shitty trash," he mutters, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh before he looked at me. "So I suppose you have some grand plan for me?"

"Nope," I say cheerfully. "I'm just here because I wanted to talk to you and make sure that my efforts to save you weren't just wasted by the ungrateful."

"That's certainly something that doesn't happen much," Xanxus mutters, eyeing me.

* * *

_Let the thunder's howl rumble; let the storm call my name . . ._

* * *

"So what was my father calling about?" I ask Lambo after I shut the door and pull off my ski mask.

"Well he kept going on about how you have to get home so he could see his 'precious little Tsuna-fish'", Lambo replied as we walk towards the window. "He sounded worried under his act though."

"So he finally got my text then, did he?" I mutter, grumbling slightly because this means I won't be able to act as freely or fight assassins. The rest of my guardians emerge for the shadows as I open the window., and I turn from my grumbling when they're all out.

"So, does anyone have a reason to stay in Italy for a bit?" I ask, pretending hope, and groaning playfully when they all just shake their heads, Ryohei, Chrome, and Takeshi just smiling.

"Alright, alright, we can go," I pretend to grumble again, but I don't try to hide my smile as I help Mukuro untie his helplessly overcomplicated knots from the rope on the unconscious guard.

Then the eight of us slip out of the Varia mansion, dodging almost lazily around security and starting the short walk back to our hotel and Byakuran. Adrenaline leaked quickly now that the job was over and done with.

When we all stumble into my hotel room, Byakuran takes one look at us before shoving us on to the couches - gently, or at least a gentle as a shove can be.

The next day, the eight of us who had slept on couches wake up groaning from the unnatural positions we had slept in, except for Byakuran, who had slept on my bed. Then to hurry up and pack their weapons and things, as Byakuran, who had packed everything except his new clothes last night, and I, who had only brought out my protective gloves in the first place, watch them scurry around like mice.

* * *

_Where the Rain's foot steps echo; when the sun helps the cloud . . ._

* * *

"Come on," I cajole my guardians as I try to hurry them through the crowds to Byakuran's plane. Mizuki stands patiently next to me, not jerking at the leash as we watch my guardians drag their normal bags, bags full of gold I had commanded them to steal on our way to the airport.

"Excuse me?" a young voice says, and I turn.

My eyes widening as I stare at - "Fuuta?"

"Yeah," the six year old in front of me said, peaking around the giant cart in front of him. "Can I come with you? I even brought all of my old family's valuables!"

I stare at his puppy eyes for a moment before throwing my head back and laughing as my guardians stop next to me, panting. Chrome let's go of her bag with a glance at Fuuta.

"Of course you can come!" I say after a moment. "Did you really take all of your old family's valuables?"

"Yeah," Fuuta said, tilting his head in a move that had to be calculated. "After I saw Bya-nii."

"We kind of just stole from a bunch of families," I tell Fuuta, laughing.

"Tsu-nii!" Fuuta exclaims, grinning. "You should have waited!"

"Could we use your cart?" Hayato interrupted, eyeing the half full cart in front of Fuuta. (It was more of a giant grocery cart than the tiny airport carts.)

"Sure," Fuuta says agreeably. "But I won't push it then. It was heavy enough with all of my stuff."

"Better this than dragging it," Hayato muttered, dragging his bag over and straining to lift it before he admitted defeat.

"Oi, Lawn-head, come over here and help me!" he grunted, still straining under the weight of his bag, and Ryohei came over, carrying Chrome's bag, which he set down in the cart before helping everyone else put their bags in with a smile.

"We extremely ready to go now?" he asked softly, making me blink before I nod at him.

When we meet Byakuran at the plane, he freezes at the sight of Fuuta before motioning us in.

* * *

**Ii mio cielo.**

* * *

'Lo, Morgan here, hope you liked it!


End file.
